


can't stop thinking about (you)

by dyoungsangel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BFF's YuWin, Blow Job, CEO Doyoung, DOWIN RISE, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, JohnYu if you squint, M/M, Office Sex, PWP, Porn With Plot, Sexting, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyoungsangel/pseuds/dyoungsangel
Summary: Sicheng likes to send nudes when he's bored or stressed. Doyoung had a new notification on his phone.





	can't stop thinking about (you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pikwanchu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikwanchu/gifts).



It was one of these days that Sicheng needed to find some help to lose the tension his professor had brought upon him. Too many essays were up in about a week and he wanted nothing but forget about it for a while. College really was something else. 

 

Sicheng’s way of coping with stress was jerking off while sexting with random strangers on this app he had found last year. It was thrilling for him to send nudes to a few accounts on it, seeing the different reactions, mostly positive ones, turned him on. Sometimes they even sent some back so they were touching themselves to each others pictures.

 

Today there was a very interesting account he wanted to test out. Usually there were pics of crotches or sixpacks or whatever body part was nice to look at, but this one had a bunny on it. A bunny. Who the hell would think of such a thing? But it kind of made Sicheng curious, which was the reason why he was the first one to be blessed with a nude of him.

 

He was lying on his bed, blanket barely covering some parts of his legs. His cock was already half hard and in one of his hands. Sicheng had a somewhat toned body, skin kissed by the sun, a little darker than others but nonetheless beautiful in every way. The picture also showed his lips, wet through continuously licking over them.

 

If that didn’t turn anyone on his name would no longer be Dong Sicheng.

 

It was a long day for Doyoung. There were two meetings he had to prepare for the next week and his colleagues were stressful as always.

 

He arrived at his unnecessarily big flat on the 46th level of one of the big apartment towers in the middle of Seoul, a wonderful view over the most of the city. Seeing the rooms so empty and devoid of any personal feeling made him sigh out loud.

 

But it reminded him of using his private phone, pulling it out of his pocket. There were several messages from his friends, some who even worked with him. And then he saw a little leaf, a sign that he had a notification on that dating app he signed up for a few days ago. Johnny, the nicest office worker he had ever met, told him to see if it was something for him.

 

Apparently he was aware of the fact that Doyoung was too lonely for his own good, too absorbed in work he didn’t even need to do, that he needed a distraction. Which was a nice partner. And when he arrived at home that evening Johnny told him that, he knew what he meant. It was the same as it was right now.

 

So, without thinking, he opened that before anything else.

 

What he didn’t expect, tho, was the picture of a naked, rather young looking body. Soft lips teased him with the slight glow, making them seem wet and delicious.

 

Doyoung didn’t even deny that it turned him on. It was sudden, not the first time he had gotten a nude but definitely the first in a long while.

 

He didn’t need to think about that much, walking over to his bed to get undressed.

 

 **[ Dotokki 08:37 PM ]** \- What a naughty boy.

 

 **[ Dotokki 08:37 PM ]** \- Sending out nudes to a stranger.

 

Sicheng had almost given up on finding someone nice when a sound, a very familiar one, came from his phone.

 

Immediately he opened the app, seeing two new messages from the Bunnyman. And the content of them immediately set the fire in him anew. He didn’t think this would work on him especially, but hey, who was he to deny a gift like that one?

 

 **[ WinWinMe 08:38 PM ]** \- Punish me then.

 

Sicheng got ready, pulling out his lube and spreading it over his dick. He started to slowly pump it, getting it up slowly again.

 

 **[ Dotokki 08:40 PM ]** \- *image attached*

 

 **[ Dotokki 08:41 PM ]** \- Let me tie you up. Bad boys don’t get to touch anyone.

 

The picture that arrived was something he didn’t expect. Usually people who hide behind profile pictures like that are fat, old perverts that just search for someone to submit and help them get off.

 

This one, tho, was a whole nother level of hot he had ever had the pleasure of seeing during the last year of using this app. There was a tones body, muscles visible and the V-shape that led to a long, delicious looking cock had him thirsting for more.

 

Sicheng would have lied if he told anyone he didn’t whimper at the most important detail.

 

There was a loose tie hanging around his neck, long, slender fingers holding onto it as if he was playing with the fabric. And only god knew how much of a weakness he had for being tied up and used, in a non-hurtful way.

 

From then on they kept on sending each other teasing, short texts, pictures and Sicheng even dared to show his partner a little video of him spurting his cum all over his body when he orgasmed, a quiet ‘Daddy, yes’ leaving his lips.

Especially the last thing seemed to get the Bunnyman off, seeing how he didn’t write anything for a few minutes after the video was sent.

 

 **[ Dotokki 09:11 PM ]** \- *image attached*

 

Sicheng was pleased to see that the other had cum as well. And that he had cum because of him fed his ego so well, he couldn’t help but respond a little bolder.

 

 **[ WinWinMe 09:12 PM ]** \- That’s hot. Let’s repeat this soon. (;

 

He waited for an answer. An hour. two. three. But he didn’t get a response at all. The man had read his message but there was nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**TWO DAYS LATER**

 

Doyoung was in his office looking over some files when he heard a notification sound. He didn’t need to look to know that it was Johnny. He had a special melody for everything including his ringtone, warning Doyoung if he was annoyed with him. It was all changed yesterday.

 

_“Are you telling me you sexted with a random stranger, one who looked too young to be legal at that?”, Johnny laughed at him, his amusement clear in his voice._

 

_Doyoung groaned and hid his face behind his hands, leaning back on his sofa. He had a free day and Johnny did, too, so they decided to hang out together. Like usual they opened a bottle of wine and talked about everything that didn’t include work._

 

_His night with the stranger still very prominent in his thought, he couldn’t help but tell Johnny about it. Sadly, Doyoung didn’t really think about the consequences it brought with it._

 

_“Don’t be so loud. No one else needs to know! I don’t even know how it could happen but if you knew just ho- no. Let’s stop this talk right there.”, Doyoung tried to defend him even though he himself knew it was hopeless. Johnny wouldn’t let him forget about it. Ever._

 

_Johnny, the older one of them, knew when to overstep boundaries and when not. This was a moment that acquired the former, so they changed the topic and continued their relaxing evening._

 

Just the thought of hearing Johnny tease him again made him want to bang his head against a wall. He should have never told him. It was so embarrassing for him to even give in to his needs, so unlike him.

 

With another groan he let his head drop on his folded arms and close his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**SIX DAYS AFTER /THE/ EVENING**

 

Sicheng was bored. All his essays were ready and sent away to his teachers since two days and he had nothing to do. They were the last ones for this semester, only the exams in three weeks were left. Studying could still wait a little longer.

 

He thought about the conversation with this Bunnyman. If he was honest with himself he hadn’t stopped doing that for the past six days. It might have seemed weird to others but he was attracted to this man.

 

Should he write him again? Would he answer this time around? It was worth a try.

 

 **[ WinWinMe 07:24 PM ]** \- *10 images attached*

 

 **[ WinWinMe 07:24 PM ]** \- Couldn’t stop thinking about you.

 

The pictures showed Sicheng in different positions bent over one of the bigger pillows on his bed. His fingers shoved a rather big looking black object into his thoroughly stretched ass while his head was thrown back, mouth opened in silent moans.

 

If this wouldn’t get the other to write him then he didn’t know what he did wrong.

 

 

 

 

He was in his office again, ready to go home after the third emergency meeting this week, having had enough of people being incapable of working properly.

 

The thing that ticked him off most, though, was the vibration coming from his private phone in the middle of said meeting. He had either gotten tons of messages or someone was playing with him. When he, now that he was alone, opened his phone, there was the leaf again.

 

Doyoung knew what it meant. Fear of what would await him spread through his body again but his curiosity was far too big to ignore it.

 

He would be lying if he said he hasn't stopped thinking about that boy because work kept on being a bitch, keeping him busy enough to forget about everything else again. But now he was ripped out of that other business world, back to being a man with hormones that could set a house on fire.

 

The scene in the pictures that welcomed him, though, set him on fire instantly. This time he could clearly see the soft features of a rather young looking face, these delicious lips bitten by a row of perfectly white teeth. Lust was evident, the younger’s body completely immersed in the moment.

 

The elder took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down which was pretty much impossible. The young boy even had sex toys to play with. Doyoung couldn’t believe it.

 

Yet, he fell right into the trap.

 

 **[ Dotokki 08:09 PM ]** \- *image attached*

 

 **[ Dotokki 08:09 PM ]** \- Why would you tease me at work, naughty boy?

 

Doyoung had opened the zipper of his pants. His half hard cock was already hanging out and he was stroking it, three rings adorn his fingers which made it even more of a turn on. The tie around his neck was loosened but nothing was taken off.

 

 **[ WinWinMe 08:10 PM ]** \- Thought you’d never answer.

 

 **[ WinWinMe 08:10 PM ]** \- *image attached*

 

The next picture had Doyoung moaning out loud. It surprised him, too, but it was expected by what he was seeing.

 

He could see that there was another toy now, thinner than the previous one. The boy’s lip was pulled down by his index finger, though a slight smirk was mixed into it. He seemed to enjoy this a lot.

 

 **[ WinWinMe 08:12 PM ]** \- *video attached*

 

Without overthinking his decision Doyoung opened the video. Apparently the toy was a vibrator and sent the boy other sensations than his hands could do. He was squirming under the continuous penetration and showed off that he was more flexible than others.

 

Doyoung just pumped his cock faster, taking a pic of it. This time there were his lips on it, too, showing the boy a satisfied smirk. He should see that, yes, he liked this indeed.

 

They continued arousing each other until they reached their orgasm. It was even more intense than the first time.

 

What Doyoung didn’t know, though, was how Sicheng noticed that there was a mirrored writing behind him on the window.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**THE NEXT DAY**

 

“Yuta, I need to see him.”, Sicheng whined, his head on the lunch table they usually sat at.

 

After noticing the writing on the window he googled what it meant. He found a very famous Entertainment. They had several idol groups under their name as well as actors he had also seen in the dramas he learned korean with.

 

“Wow, didn’t know you could be that thirsty for someone you don’t even know.”, Yuta, technically his best friend, stated. Sicheng couldn’t get the elder off his mind, not after what happened the day before.

 

In fact, he had to excuse himself during his lessons today two times already because a boner was very prominently pressing against the tight material of his jeans.

 

“You have no idea. Help me. What do I wear?”, Sicheng asked for help and the pleading in his eyes made Yuta weak. He couldn’t and hadn’t ever denied the wishes of the younger.

 

“Alright.”

 

The next few days, after finally gathering his courage to call the Entertainment for a meeting with the CEO, Yuta and Sicheng planned it all through, from his outfit to what he should say. It didn’t make the younger less nervous, though. 

 (Sicheng, btw, had done an immense amount of squats the last days to help his ass become a little better)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**FOUR DAYS LATER; D-DAY**

 

All alone, almost at his final destination he became a little nervous. Sicheng could be mistaken, which would have big consequences, but he was too sure of himself to actually care. He thought everything through again. How should he act? Flirty from the Start? Mysterious and sexy? Would he really recognize him?

 

Yuta told him it would probably be best to wear more formal clothes. Sicheng decided on a white dress shirt, black (skinny) Jeans and a pair of white sneakers. Easy to get out of yet still nice to look at.

 

He also put on some eyeliner. He knew he looked good and he would definitely use it to his advantage.

 

Half an hour later he was in front of the huge building, looking up. He had to tell the secretary his name and she told him the level he would have to go to. He was confused as to how he should find out which room he would have to go to, when, how he found out five minutes later, the whole level was one room only. An office. He could have never imagined a room that big for one person only.

 

There was barely anything inside, a huge desk with a PC on it, three long cupboards on the walls and a little kitchen that looked like it was barely used. But no CEO in sight yet.

 

Sicheng touched the desk. The material was smooth and the desk itself seemed to be made out of the most expensive wood ever. It could probably survive a war.

 

Since there was no chair for him to sit on, and maybe because his confidence level was a little too high right now, he decided to hop on the desk and think of some poses to welcome the CEO with.

 

Buttons open? Closed? Ass in view or legs kind of spread? Doyoung knew what all of it looked like when he was naked so maybe he would even remember him with his clothes on.

 

He didn't need to think too long. The doors of the elevator opened when he still had three buttons open and his legs were in a weird position because he concentrated on buttoning up his shirt again.

 

To say doyoung was confused would be the understatement of the year. It didn't hit him right away. But as Sicheng moved from the desk, a little embarrassed about how this didn't work out at all, he remembered these lips that were now, again, bitten by a perfect row of teeth.

 

He had always done that whenever he reached his orgasm.

 

Flustered about the situation, the few folders in Doyoung’s arms landed on the floor. Neither of them really cared about that tho. Why would they.

 

“H.. How?”, Doyoung just asked, his mouth a little dry so his voice was rather raspy.

Sicheng just held up his phone, showing him the picture that displayed the mirrored version of his entertainment's name.

 

Now that Sicheng had the confirmation that, yes, this was the person he had searched for, he was more confident in his moves. He walked forward, played with Doyoung’s tie as soon as he was near enough and walked around the tall figure. His fingers always touched something and his eyes burned into the back of the elders head.

 

“Nice to see you.”, he just said and then stood in front of Doyoung again, smirking a little.

 

Pulling on his tie, Sicheng moved their bodies towards the desk to push the taller one on it. He straddled his lap and looked at the stunned person in front of him.

 

“What do you want?”, he asked, sure that this was some kinda act he should fall for. Will there be paparazzi around to take pictures of this to ruin him? No matter what, he couldn't move tho. His body didn't act on what his mind wanted.

 

“I want you..”, Sicheng just said and opened another one of his buttons. The black tie of Doyoung was still in his hands and he pulled on it so their faces were only inches apart, “..Daddy.”

 

It didn't even take a second for Doyoung to pull the other towards him, his hands on Sicheng’s hips to pull him closer. During their sexting the younger had tried using that name once. He remembered how Doyoung came immediately after watching the video.

 

Now Doyoung was the one who was on fire, who wanted nothing more but touch this young boy in front of him.

 

Their clothes were thrown all around the desk, no one cared. They were kissing, grinding on each other until doyoung pulled away, pushing sicheng back a little before bringing his face down to his crotch.

 

No words were needed, their touches and stares told each other all that mattered.

 

While sucking Doyoung off, Sicheng didn't take his eyes off of the others’. He was hypnotized and if he was honest with himself, the dark stare the CEO sent him turned him on even more.

 

Sicheng’s lips looked as beautiful around his cock as Doyoung had imagined. They were a little red now but it fit him. And whenever he used his tongue to let it dance around his hard cock, it was hard to not spill his cum into his mouth right away.

 

Doyoung would have loved to have it all over this pretty face but he had other plans for the both of them. He wanted to show Sicheng who was in charge here.

 

He dragged the younger around the desk, pressing him against his big ass glass wall that had a view over the city, almost like it the one of his apartment. His chest was against Sicheng’s back when he worked him open, one finger after another stretching the muscle for what was to come(literally).

 

“You enjoy this, huh? Having others watching you. Someone could come on here any second. Should we put on a show for them? Should we show them what a naughty little boy you are?”, Doyoung’s rough voice whispered against Sicheng’s ear.

 

Sicheng moaned, his mind slowly losing control so his body reacted to the touches, to the vibration Doyoung's lips left on his ear, the fingers that only grazed his prostate in order to tease him correctly. Yet, to everything Doyoung said, Sicheng responded. He moaned. He whimpered quiet 'yes's. He pushed his ass back on these long fingers. The fact that Doyoung **knows** by instinct what a show off Sicheng is just turned him on even more. 

 

“Please.”, Sicheng whimpered after a while. Doyoung heard it and smirked, satisfied now that he heard the pleads coming.

 

“Please what?”, he teased and pressed his finger on the spongy spot inside sicheng while he tried to answer.

 

In the end Sicheng lost his patience and screamed a 'please take me' in chinese. His mother tongue came out when he couldn't control himself at all anymore and this right now brought him on edge more than anything ever did.

 

Doyoung complied, familiar with chinese, so he backed off, sitting down on his chair.

 

“Work for it.”, he answered in chinese, which clearly surprised the younger but not for long. What didn’t surprise him was the fact that his dick twitched, aroused by the sound of chinese coming out of Doyoung’s mouth.

 

Sicheng climbed on his lap, taking his hard cock in his hand to hold it up so he could slide down on it. Which he did. And god how much he had missed the burn that followed, the feeling of being filled so well.

 

Riding Doyoung was lots of work because it wasn't too easy to ride someone, even tho the chair was big. They made it work somehow. With every time Sicheng was filled completely, a loud moan echoed through the room. It was thrilling.

 

But it wasn't enough. Sicheng got tired after a while. He usually wasn't drained that easily, but now that his mind was all over the place, he couldn't really concentrate.

 

So Doyoung decided to do something. He grabbed his ass and halted every movement. The next thing Sicheng knows is how his back met the cold surface of the desk and the slap that echoed through the room as doyoung pushed into him with full force. Skin slapped against skin over and over again.

 

Since Sicheng was good in stretching, which doyoung didn't know, he spread his legs as much as he could. He wanted, no, needed doyoung as near and deep as possible.

 

Sicheng pulled the elder down, pressing his lips against his shoulder as if saying he should kiss him, bite him and kind of mark him. He wanted a reminder of what they did and Doyoung should give it to him.

 

And he did. At first he just let his lips wander over the soft skin, sloppily because who in the world would be able to concentrate on that if they were actually fucking. Then he turned bolder, sucked on the skin and bit into it. There wasn't only one mark after a while, no, there were several. And sicheng was so lost in the pleasure he didn't even notice he came all over their torsos.

 

Doyoung smirked against his skin, proud of what he could do. But he wasn't keen on stopping now and Sicheng felt like he was on cloud nine.

 

The overstimulation made him moan louder, cry out more for the elder. Doyoung loved it. When he was sure he, and even Sicheng for a second time, were about to orgasm, he put one of Sicheng’s legs on his shoulder to spread his legs in another way.

 

The different angle massaged Sicheng’s prostate just right and it didn't even need more than three fast trusts for him to come all over them again.

 

When he tightened around Doyoung’s dick, Doyoung just let it go. He wouldn't hold it in anymore. He couldn't. So he came into the younger, filling him to the brim so that when be pulled out, cum was streaming down on his desk.

 

Satisfied, on cloud nine and totally out of breathe, Doyoung sat back in his chair.

 

Sicheng was just lying there, looking at the ceiling to calm down. The coolness of the desk helped him a lot with that. This was by far the best sex he had and would ever have in his life.

 

It took them a while. No one looked at the clock nor cared about what was happening outside this room and when Sicheng finally decided he needed to get up, he tried to sit. Big mistake. His ass ached like he never had experienced it before, and let me tell you he had done a lot.

 

Doyoung noticed and couldn't help but laugh. He didn't know if it was satisfaction or pity, tho.

 

Standing up again, Doyoung helped Sicheng up and pulled him on his lap. His shirt was on the edge of the desk so he took that and put it around the shivering boy in his arms.

 

Sicheng was tired. His eyelids closed every few seconds and his head was leaning against the elder’s shoulder, ready to fall asleep.

 

Doyoung didn't need to do anything anymore today so he just let him be. Now he was sure he was satisfied with what he had done. He just hoped it wasn't a mistake. This little boy in his arms seemed so innocent while he was sleeping, he couldn't believe anything about him was bad at all.

 

He watched him. His long lashes were lying on his cheeks, which were still turned rosy from their previous activity. His fingers caressed them, softly wandering over the perfect features of Sicheng’s face. He didn't know a thing about this boy but he was sure he kind of wanted to change that. Who knew, maybe the other was willing to share some time in his apartment. To get to know each other. Maybe he would be ready to exchange more intimate things with him.

 

Maybe.

 

Or maybe not.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

**TEN WEEKS LATER**

 

Over the last few weeks, after exchanging numbers and a few more personal things, Doyoung and Sicheng met more frequently. Sometimes they just needed the sex, needed to touch someone and be touched.

 

Sicheng got to see Doyoung’s big apartment and he had to show him his little dorm room as well. That was also how they met Yuta, when he stormed in on Sicheng sucking Doyoung off. He would never let him live that down.

 

The more they talked to each other, the more Sicheng slept over at Doyoung’s. It had gotten to the point that the youngers clothes had almost all moved to the apartment, that he had problems finding something nice to wear when he slept at his own place.

 

They also met up in Doyoung’s office. Sicheng liked to be cuddled up on his lap while watching him on the phone with a business partner or signing some files. All that mattered was that he was near the other. He loved the warmth of his body against him the most.

 

“... Also, did I tell you they had that one awesome pasta I love in our cafeteria? Yuta and I had just spoken about it last week. They even put fresh tomatoes on top this time.”, Sicheng talked about his day, told Doyoung what happened to him.

 

He usually isn’t the type of person to talk much because of his broken korean but since Doyoung knew chinese so well, Sicheng could switch from one language to the other comfortably.

 

While he was talking so animated, Doyoung let his hands wander over his body, down to his ass. He hadn’t been the skinship-loving type of person, never. But everything in Sicheng screamed to be touched, caressed, handled with love and care.

 

Slowly his hands slipped inside the younger’s pants, massaging the soft mounds of his ass. It was a habit he had come to love the most because Sicheng always tried hard not to whimper at the contact of his hands, of the rough material of his rings.

 

Yet, even though he was playing with Sicheng, Doyoung always put all of his attention on him when he talked. He wanted to know about everything that happened to him, everything that riled him up, made him happy or sad.

 

Sicheng’s eyes were shining, even when he pouted after informing Doyoung that his socks got soggy in the morning when it rained all of a sudden. He was really sad until he had seen his favorite pasta on the menu.

 

Doyoung was fascinated how easy it was to make Sicheng happy. He didn’t need gifts and presents and expensive dates. (Only sometimes. He was a little brat after all) Hugs and kisses and soft, caring words were all he needed.

 

That evening, when they had arrived at the apartment, Sicheng looked out of the window and enjoyed the last beams of the sun that day. Doyoung came up from behind him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling Sicheng closer against his chest.

 

They just stood there like that, savoring the moment.

 

“I’m glad you decided to move in. Welcome home, Sichengie.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You arrived at the end of this story.  
> Thank you for showing interest in it and reading through this mess.  
> I hope you liked it! If yes, I'd love to know what you liked most and if you didn't then I'd be happy to know what it was as well. 
> 
> The idea for this fic came to me last night, to be honest, while I was talking to Rose. We always come up with weird plots but I had almost finished this while teasing her and she pleaded me to turn it into a real fic. So, here we are. And I'm gifting this fic to you, girl. Have fun with it, HAHAHA.
> 
> If you want to talk, I'm always up for it. [ Twitter: @kyutiepooh ]
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments. I'd appreciate it.
> 
> ♥
> 
> [ DOWIN RISE!!! ]


End file.
